Currently, business applications may be developed completely in-house, may be customized versions of applications developed and customized by an outside development firm, or may be developed by market or industry partners. In any instance, the applications may be distributed and installed to company devices through the company's private network. The application may thereafter require some further configuration depending on the user of the computing device. For instance, some users may require additional or different application functionality than other users. Because such individualized development and/or configuration requires a substantial amount of time for each business, this method of distributing applications may be quite costly. In addition, multiple customized versions of an application may not be distributed through common application repositories due to certain requirements or restraints placed upon the developers of the application by the repository service.